


Spontaneity

by happyeverafter72



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a question is asked at an unplanned time and an answer is given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

Fox Mulder had never really thought about marriage. It wasn’t that he found the idea distasteful, it simply hadn’t ever occurred to him. Settling down was, it seemed, not in his nature.

Then she had come along.

Dana Scully, the one who had changed everything. She had believed in him when no-one else did. He trusted her with his life and he would lay down his life for her.

He had planned how he was going to ask her. Somewhere peaceful. Champagne, flowers, romance. He had written a speech and practiced it so that it was embedded in his brain.

He was running the speech through in his head one night, spooned up against her back. “Scully?” he whispered.

“Yes?” she replied, her voice clouded by drowsiness.

“Do you want to get married?”

“Is that a proposal, Mulder?” He could hear the smile in her voice.

He chuckled, placed a kiss on the back of her neck. “Yes.”

“Then I think you’d better ask me properly.”

He sighed in mock exasperation. “Dana Scully, will you marry me?”

She turned to face him, her eyes unguarded and so full of love it took his breath away. “Yes.”


End file.
